1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a bicycle that can be both pedaled across land and paddled across the water under human power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often sought that human kind could move about on this planet in as fast, efficient, and simple a manner as possible and not be stopped at every creek, pond, river or lake. A truly amphibious human-powered vehicle could accomplish this goal, not only covering several miles per day on both land and water but in such a manner as that person could stay as dry as possible and protected up out of the water.
In general, prior attempts have fallen short of this goal in many areas. Either they were excessively heavy in construction, cumbersome to the rider, not convenient to maneuver or able to be pushed while walking. Other problems in earlier attempts were in flotation positioning. Floats were shaped and placed in such a way that when the contraption was launched would obviously sink 1 to 2 feet under water, only "half floating" and creating a very wet ride. Safety is another factor seemingly overlooked in the prior art. Tanks of various construction were employed so that when punctured, the vehicle would sink. Other attempts used air filled devices like large balloons extending from the axles. These all lack both safety and positive flotation that leaves the rider both high and dry.
It is accordingly and object of the present invention to provide a system that when launched in water keeps the rider high out of the water.
It is further an object of the present invention to use modern materials that are both light and safe, and to take the puncture factor out of its ability to float.
It is another object of the present invention to create a frame structure that is not only strong but out of the way of the rider both in the pedaling position and in the walking position.
It is a still further object that the apparatus have adequate ground clearance for maneuvering on land as a bicycle and be extremely stable in the water so as not to tip easily in any direction.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.